The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly, to a filter arrangement for vacuum cleaners.
Vacuum cleaners typically include a suction source that generates an airflow. The airflow is typically drawn through a suction nozzle and into a dirt separator. The dirt separator can include a cyclonic separator. Downstream from the cyclonic separator, the vacuum often includes a filter that filters the airflow before the airflow is discharged to atmosphere.